Electrofocusing is a special case of moving boundary electrophoresis where the common counterion of each consituent is replaced by the solvent ions (proton and hydroxyl ions). 2) The original moving boundary electrophoresis theory of Longsworth et al. is a sufficient statement for Steady-Slate Stacking, Multiphasic zone Electrophoresis and Isotachoporesis, and therefore, abolishes the need for these methodological distinctions, and for their different terminologies. 3) Electroendosmosis-free agarose is compatible with moving boundary electrophoresis of both polarities. 4) Hydroxethylated agarose provides a molecular sieve equivalent to crosslinked polyacrylamide. 5) An apparatus for voltage regulation across the gel exclusively was developed.